La Fiesta, la Confusión y el Anime
by Tomoyo Daidouji-san
Summary: Holaaaaaaa! este crossover lo hice con una amiga, MeiLing, espero que les guste, estuvimos escribiendolo hasta muy tarde asi que les tiene que gustar! bueno, no están obligados, pero leanlo y denme sus opiniones porfavor! Arigatou, T


La Fiesta, la Confusión... y el Anime  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Este crossover lo hicimos nosotras, Tomoyo y MeiLing, pero ellas ya aparecen en la historia así  
que seremos Madison y Shadow.  
  
NOTA: Los personajes de todos los animes tienen mas de 16 años  
  
  
Estos personajes no son nuestros, son de Clamp y emmm... y otros ^^U  
  
  
Madison: Ya van a llegar!!  
  
Shadow: Yo opino que no debiste haber invitado a tantos!!  
  
Madison: si, cierto... ^^U pero es que me emocioné con la lista   
  
Shadow: Yo pienso que debiste haber invitado a Eriol, Eriol, Eriol, Eriol, Eriol, Eriol, Eriol,   
Eriol, Eriol, Eriol  
  
Madison: Emmm... a mi tambien me encanta Eriol, pero es una fiesta!! después invitamos solo  
a Eriol... H_H  
  
Shadow: Espera!! era Eriol, Eriol, Eriol, Ryouga, Ryouga Aaaaaay!!!... ah! y también Tomoyo^_^  
  
Madison: ok, ok.... después los invitamos solo a ellos ^_^  
  
Shadow: Bueno, bueno ya! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 1 "La Fiesta"  
  
  
  
Syaoran, Tomoyo, Sakura y eh? quién es? llegan  
  
  
Shadow: Hola!! bienvenidos Syaoran, Tomoyo, Sakura y emmm... quién eres tú??  
  
Persona: Soy Gokú  
  
Shadow: Gokú cuál? de que Anime?  
  
Gokú: Anime????? O_o  
  
Shadow: Emm... olvidalo, no se de que estoy hablando ^^UUUU  
  
Madison: Holas a todos los que llegaron!!! ^_^  
  
Todos: Hola!!!  
  
Shadow: Qué es ese olor?? O_o que heeeeediiiiiiooooooondoooooo!  
  
Madison: Mi souffle de queso!!! ¡_¡ buuaaaa!  
  
Shadow: Oh! mira ahora parece souffle de chocolate  
  
Madison: ¬¬*  
  
Shadow: eeee... permiso! ^^U  
  
Madison corre a ver su souffle quemado ¡_¡  
  
  
  
Guau guau (jeje es nuestro timbre! ^^U)  
  
  
Llegan Eriol (AAAAAAAAAAy!!!) Nakuru y Suppi  
  
  
Madison: ¡_¡ snif snif Hola Eriol, Nakuru, Suppi  
  
Eriol: Madison? por qué lloras??  
  
Madison: Es que mi souffle!!! buaaaaaaaaa!!  
  
Eriol abraza a Madison  
  
Madison muy sonrojada: Emmm... ya, no me abrazes, no me gusta (Madison: aaaaaaay!...  
no me sueltes!!! Shadow: -_-UU)  
  
Eriol: Lo siento ^_^  
  
Madison y Shadow: Aaaaaaaaaay!!  
  
Shadow: emm, permiso pero tengo que emigrar un momento... voy al baño  
  
  
Guau guau   
  
  
Madison abre la puerta, llegaron, Hyoga, Seiya, Ryouga, Akane, Ranma, Dr Tofu y Kasumi  
  
Shadow aparece repentinamente  
  
Shadow: Ryyoouugaaa!!   
  
Madison: O_o no estabas en el baño???  
  
Shadow: Emmm... no lo sé... Ryouga!! mira lo que te traje!!  
  
Ryouga: Qué me tra... cuig cuig  
  
Shadow le tiró agua fría  
  
Madison: Shadow, mala!!!  
  
Shadow: No me reten, es que ahora está indefenso y le puedo hacer lo que quiera... H_H  
  
Madison: O_O!!  
  
Todos: O_OUU  
  
Shadow le pone un collar de puas a P-chan y se lo lleva a dar un paseo por el parque   
(Madison: emmm... Pobre P-chan...)  
  
  
Guau guau  
  
Madison: Oigan! todos! llegaron Touya, Yukito, MeiLing y Kero  
  
Todos: Holas!!!  
  
Sakura: Kero, qué haces aquí??  
  
Kero: ey! por qué no puedo venir?  
  
Sakura: Tenías que ordenar MI CUARTO!!!  
  
Kero: Y yo por qué?? ¬¬*  
  
Sakura: Ay! olvidalo!  
  
  
Shadow llega con P-chan  
  
Shadow: Chanchito pervertido!! qué me estabas haciendo??!!  
  
Shadow patea a P-chan, y él cae en la blusa de Akane  
  
Akane: AAy! P-chan! pobrecito te patearon tan fuerte que te rompieron la nariz  
  
Ryou.. P-chan: cuig cuig  
  
Akane y P-chan se van a la casa...  
  
Akane: P-chan que sexy te ves con ese collar H_H  
  
Akane toma un látigo y se lleva a P-chan a casa a hacer... quién sabe qué cosa?? O_O  
  
Todos: O_OUUUUU  
  
Madison: Emmm... después de este pequeño show ^^UUU que comienze la fiesta!!!!!  
  
Todos los personajes estaban bailando  
  
Shadow: Eriol ven a bailar conmigo!!  
  
Eriol: ok! ^_^  
  
MeiLing: Yo también quiero!!!  
  
Eriol: ?_? ok!  
  
Madison: ¬¬ todos se apoderan de Eriol @_@  
  
Shadow: Te escuché! yo solo bailo con él por... bueno tu sabes  
  
Madison: emmm... si, todos saben, menos Eriol ^^U Eriol, tan dulce, tan inocente todo un(eso me  
parece conocido)... Aaaaaay!  
  
  
En un rincón Dr Tofu y Kasumi conversaban...  
  
Dr Tofu: Kasumi, por qué no estás en la Universidad??  
  
Kasumi: Eh? universidad? qué es eso? ?_?  
  
Dr Tofu: olvidalo -_-U... y qué piensas hacer con tú vida??  
  
Kasumi: Yo solo hago la comida  
  
Dr Tofu: ¬¬ ...  
  
  
En otro rincón apartado de la fiesta, Touya descansa en el sofá teniendo un pequeño sueño  
junto a Yukito, Nakuru, Hyoga y Seiya  
  
Touya: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz...  
  
Yukito: ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
Nakuru: ZZZZZZZzzzz Touya! ZZZZZZzzzzzz...  
  
Hyoga: ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
Seiya: ZZZZZzzzz... Andromeda ZZZZZzzzz...  
  
  
  
Muuu Muuuuu (es que el perro-timbre se fue a dormir ^^UUU)  
  
Madison: Yo abro!!!  
  
Madison abre la puerta y entran las Sailor Scouts y Darien  
  
Madison: Holas! emmm... pasen  
  
Sailors Scouts y Darien: Hola Madison, Holas a todos!!  
  
Todos: Holas!!!  
  
De pronto Rei (la sailor Mars) le echa algo al ponche... Alcohol (Madison: Hey esto era 0%   
alcohol!! Shadow: Rei... Que Ebria!!)   
  
Shadow pensando: //Aaaay! Eriol tiene la espalda tan ancha// //Ahora que recuerdo qué estarán  
haciendo Akane y Ryo.. P-chan??//  
  
  
En la casa de Akane  
  
Ryo... P-chan: Cuig cuig cuig cuig  
  
Akane: Ay! espera no te muevas, me punzaste!!  
  
Ryo... P-chan: cuig cuig  
  
Akane: Ay! por fin! ya te saqué el collar de puas (En que pensaban... Pervertidos!!! O_O)  
  
Akane: Ahora te daré un baño de agua caliente  
  
Ryo.. P-chan: cuig? cuig cuig cuig   
  
Akane: no te escapes P-chan!!  
  
  
  
De vuelta a la fiesta...  
  
  
Madison: Por qué todos están actuando tan raro??  
  
Shadow: emmm, no sé que les dio, pero nunca había visto a Eriol menearse tanto O_O  
  
Madison: Si, tienes razón  
  
Madison y Shadow se quedaron viendo a Eriol por un buen rato... H_H  
  
Kero: Y ahora... hip!... les presentamos el show nunca antes visto... hip!... Sakura y Tomoyo  
Brrrrrp!  
  
Madison: Kero!  
  
Y el show empieza  
  
Shadow: Eh?   
  
Madison: AAH? qué es esto??   
  
Sakura y Tomoyo le estaban haciendo un striptease a Syaoran y a Eriol!!! O_O (qué H_H S+S E+T)  
  
"OOoh girls just wanna have fun, ooooh girls just to wanna have..." (La canción ideal! ^^U)  
  
De repente Tomoyo se suelta una liga y le cae en el ojo de Eriol  
  
Eriol: Ouch!!  
  
Sakura empieza a morder el pelo de Syaoran  
  
Syaoran sonrojado: Emmm.. Sakura para!!!!! emmm... no, mejor no pares H_H  
  
Shadow: Madison! qué #@*%&"! les dieron??!!  
  
Madison: No sé, pero es muy, muy fuerte! apuesto que fueron las Sailor Scouts!!!  
  
Shadow: Que mieeeedo!!!!  
  
Madison y Shadow: O_OUUUU  
  
En ese momento llega Kaho  
  
Kaho: Eriol!!!!!! mi amor qué haces??  
  
Eriol: no soy tu amor!!!!!! Tomoyo lo es!! y no sé lo que le pasa, pero me gusta H_H  
  
Kaho: Pero Eriol!!  
  
Eriol: Kaho vete!  
  
Serena... Ebria: Ya escuchaste!!! Hip!! andate Hip... o te castigaré Hip! en el nombre del Hip!  
Alcohol!! Hip!  
  
  
Shadow: Madison y tú cámara de Tortura??  
  
Madison: Oh! es cierto! la había olvidado  
  
  
Las Sailors Scouts se llevan a Kaho a la cámara de Tortura de Madison, y ponen capítulos  
repetidos de Sailor Moon para torturarla...  
  
(disculpen los fans de Sailor Moon!!! ^^U)  
  
Kaho: Noooooooooooo!!!!  
  
  
En la fiesta todos seguían actuando extraño...  
  
  
Muuuuuuuu Muuuuuuuuuu  
  
Madison: Eh? tocan el timbre?? Shadow puedes abrir??  
  
Shadow: ok, voy a ver por el hueco de la puerta.  
  
Madison: ok  
  
Shadow: Eh!!!!! no querrás saber quien llego!!!  
  
Madison: Emmm... quién es ahora??   
  
shadow: El papá de Sakura y la mamá de Tomoyo.  
  
Madison: Avisale a Sakura y a Tomoyo!!!  
  
Shadow susurrando: hey!!! Sakura... Tomoyo... llegaron... sus padres.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo no tomaron mucha atención.  
  
Shadow abre la puerta, los padres de Sakura y Tomoyo entran, y se dan  
cuenta del show que tienen sus hijas... en ese preciso momento, se corta la luz.  
  
Shadow: Madison tengo mieeeeedo!!! me da miedo la oscuridad help!!!... ¡_¡ O_O   
  
Madison: Ok, calmate, dime donde estás!!  
  
Shadow: Al lado tuyo  
  
Madison: -_-U  
  
Shadow salta en la espalda de Madison ahorcandola al agarrarse de su polera.  
  
Madison: Hoeeeeeeeeee!! Calmate!!  
  
Madison y Shadow se quedan en una esquina esperando a que la luz regrese, después de un rato...  
  
Madison: La luz llegó!! eeeeeee!!! ^_^  
  
Shadow: *^_^*  
  
Madison: Eh? ah? Shadow... MIRA!!!  
  
Shadow: Ooooooh!! pero si no es MeiLing con Ranma besandose?? y Syaoran y Kasumi abrazados!!!!  
  
Madison: eeeeeehhhh!!! y el papá de Sakura con Dr Tofu abrazandose? aah!! O_O  
  
Shadow: que horror!! me mato!! es Eriol con... la mamá de Tomoyo besandose en el piso!!! ¡_¡  
  
Madison: Y Mira!! Touya, Yukito, Nakuru, Hyoga y Seiya durmiendo!! .... ^^U jeje  
  
Shadow se desmaya de la impresión y solo siente el llanto de Tomoyo y Sakura  
  
Madison corre a ver a Shadow...  
  
Madison: Shadow! despierta, te pierdes el show!!  
  
En eso Eriol se da cuenta de que besa a la mamá de Tomoyo...  
  
Sonomi: Ay! Fujitaka!!... eh? quién eres tú?  
  
Eriol: O_O disculpe, pensé que era Tomoyo...  
  
Tomoyo y Sakura se van corriendo y llorando... ¡_¡  
  
Todos se dan cuenta de las estúpideses que cometieron y se van a sus casas muy,   
muy avergonzados...  
  
  
Shadow despierta y camina hacia Touya...  
  
Shadow: Touya despierta... se terminó la fiesta  
  
Touya: Eh? ah? está bien... adios... Yuki vamonos...  
  
Nakuru: Touya!!! esperame!!!! ^_^  
  
Touya: -_-U  
  
Seiya: Ah? Eh? andromeda?... *^_^* Hyoga vamonos!  
  
Hyoga: ok -_-U  
  
  
  
Madison: Esta si que fue fiesta, no crees Shadow??  
  
Shadow: Si! estoy muy cansada, vamos a dormir...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de las Autoras:  
  
Madison: Qué les pareció?? que confuso!!!  
  
Shadow: Me gustaría hacer la segunda parte pero estoy cansada, quizas sea otro día...  
  
Madison: Si, se nos hizo tarde!!   
  
Madison mira su reloj  
  
Madison: Son las... 4:00 am O_O  
  
Shadow bostezando: tengo sueñoooo!!  
  
Madison: yo también... nos vemos en el otro capítulo!!!  
  
Shadow y Madison: Bye!!! Sayonara!!! y Arigatou por leer nuestra historia!!  
  
Dudas, Comentarios, ayuda psicologica para parejas con problemas GRAVES, (menos virus!!!)  
a mi e-mail tomoyo_daidouji@tokyo-3.com o smellslikenevermind@hotmail.com  
  
  
^^Bye^^ Tomoyo_Daidouji y MeiLing_Li 


End file.
